Episode:456
DS Stuart Turner and DS Sam Nixon attend a foster home which has been involved in an arson attack. They leave trainee DC Kezia Walker at the home as examiners search the scene and make their way to St Hugh’s hospital to interview Sylvia Willett, the foster mother. Sam and Stuart are suspicious when Sylvia and her daughter Dawn are cagey during the interview, convinced they are withholding information. Kezia calls Sam and Stuart to tell them that Dawn’s boyfriend Warren Pritchard turned up at the home earlier and says a neighbour also saw a guy fitting his description fleeing the scene just after the fire was started. Sylvia eventually admits that a wheelie bin was thrown through the living room window by Warren a little while ago because Dawn broke up with him. She tells the officers that in order to keep a roof over her daughters head, Dawn agreed she’d end her relationship with Warren and abort their baby. Sam and Stuart discover Warren already has criminal record and when he attempts to do a runner, he is arrested and questioned on suspicion of arson. Warren tells them that he and Dawn haven’t split up - Sylvia used to look after him and now has it in for him. Sam and Stuart decide to interview Dawn alone and after admitting they are still together, Dawn gives Warren an alibi for the time the fire was started. Determined that Warren is a guilty man, he is interviewed again. This time, Stuart is heavy handed and Sam is forced to terminate the interview – has Stuart gone too far? Meanwhile, PCs Dan Casper and Will Fletcher deal with Mr Chowdhury who has reported his laptop stolen. Chowdhury tells the officers that it was taken from his car while he was dropping of some dry cleaning. Will and Dan enlist DC Mickey Webb’s help and they search though CCTV footage. It isn’t long before the cops arrest Kareena Ravat who is brought in for questioning and her house searched. A briefcase of money which has been painted black is found and DS Phil Hunter explains that she must have been conned into buying foreign money, painted black in order for it to be illegally imported. Kareena tells them that it was Mr Chowdhury who had conned her into buying the money and only after trying to remove the paint realised that half of it was blank paper. Kareena tells them that when she saw him in the dry cleaners, she stole his laptop to get back at him. Phil and Mickey continue the investigation into Chowdhury and discover emails from him to a Tammy Clarkson, arranging to meet her. Phil and Mickey meet with Tammy and explain she is about to be conned. She wastes no time in agreeing to a sting operation to catch him in the act and Dan Casper is assigned to work undercover, posing as her boyfriend. Tammy is pleasantly surprised when she meets Dan and wastes no time flirting with him. How far is Dan prepared to take his undercover role? Back at Sun Hill, Smithy asks Sergeant June Ackland about her relationship with Rod Jessop. She admits that things are going really well but wishes he would ask her to move in with him as it would make life easier. Smithy tells June that needs to be direct with Rod and to stop hinting. After work, June plucks up the courage and when Rod arrives to pick her up, she shyly asks if she can move in with him. They are both delighted when Rod admits he was about to suggest the same thing! Inspector Gina Gold is fuming when Dan arrives late to his boxing match and Will reminds him he doesn’t need steroids to win. Cheered on by Will, Gina, Smithy and Kezia, Dan ‘Hurricane’ Casper wins the match. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22